Quand on a une enfance difficile
by Luwynda
Summary: -UA-DeathFic- Cette histoire relate la mort des parents de Roxas et de Sora, comme je le dis dans chacune de mes fics xD


**Titre :** Quand on a une enfance difficile…

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Roxas et Sora ne m'appartiennent pas, leur parent et la baby sitter si.

**Couple: **Pas de couple.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **C'est un peu triste… Assez sanglant… Assez horrible en fait. Âmes sensibles, partez je vous pris !

**Résumé:**

**-**UA-DeathFic- Ce one shot, très court, relate la mort des parents de Roxas et de Sora, comme je les fais mourir dans toutes mes fics…

_Voilà je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, à part que je dédicace cette fic à ma petite Tinople27_

_Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

  
_

« Roxas ? Ne met pas tes doigts dans ta bouche ! »

A à peine 6 ans, Roxas avait un sacré tempérament. Il était vulgaire et méchant avec son frère. Il était turbulent, mais surtout très chiant. Il avait un problème d'hyperactivité, il ne pouvait pas rester une minute sans bouger. C'est pourquoi ses parents l'emmenaient tous les vendredis voir une dame qui se disait son amie, cette dame était psychologue et lui demandait de faire des foutus monologue, racontant sa vie du matin au soir, et Roxas en avait vraiment marre.

Ce soir-là, ils rentraient du cabinet, Roxas et ses parents qui l'avaient accompagné. Sora , son petit frère, était gardé par la baby Sitter, qui était une amie de leur mère et qui était plutôt sévère. Ils se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur, qui était bloqué depuis au moins une heure…

« Et mince ! Comment on va faire pour sortir, chéri ? »

Roxas regardait sa mère, elle avait l'air paniquée, elle s'inquiétait pour son petit-frère. Son père, lui, chercha une issu, mais rien n'y fut.

« Roxas arrête de bouger, enfin ! Et tais-toi ! »

Roxas marchait un peu partout dans la petite pièce, parlant sans cesse. Son père essayait d'ouvrir les portes avec ses mains, sa mère lui hurlait que c'était vain. Mais le téléphone ne marchait pas, la sonnette de sécurité de l'ascenseur ne sonnait pas. Et à la grande surprise des trois désespérés, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire une entrée. L'ascenseur était coincé à un tiers d'une des entrées d'un étage, laissant la place pour un petit passage. Le père se glissa dans le trou et se retrouvait alors hors de l'ascenseur, il cria alors à sa femme qu'il allait l'aider à passer, et il s'allongea au sol, passant son buste par le passage, et tendant ses bras vers son épouse et son très jeune garçon. Sa femme, fière de lui, lui prit les mains alors que Roxas eut la malheureuse idée d'appuyer sur un bouton. Etrangement, l'ascenseur se mit en route à nouveau, le père sentit l'engin appuyer contre son dos.

L'ascenseur se mit à descendre, alors que le père de Roxas était entre deux étages. La femme pétrifiée de peur n'en revenait pas en voyant se refermer le passage. Roxas aussi était pétrifié par le spectacle, lui qui par habitude n'était jamais tranquille, là il ne bougeait pas d'un fil.

Son père se faisait couper en deux, très lentement, le sang giclant de son torse alors qu'il hurlait de toutes ses forces. Roxas essuya d'un revers de bras son visage et voyait son père mourir malgré son jeune âge. Il regardait dans ses mains les gouttes de sang, il le voyait remplir le sol de litres rouges, alors que sa mère s'évanouissait dedans. Son père ne hurlait plus, Roxas se mit devant lui et il pleurait silencieusement. C'était rare pour un enfant. Le buste de son père se détachait brusquement du reste de son corps alors que l'ascenseur continuait de descendre, Roxas reçu le frais cadavre de son père sur lui et il tomba à la renverse contre le mur. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrir sur d'autres personnes de l'immeuble qui se mit à hurler devant le paysage qui les accueillait et qui était plutôt dur... Roxas s'évanouit et entendait au loin des cris…

Roxas se réveilla dans son lit. Et si c'était un mauvais rêve ? Quelle étrange nuit. Il se leva et marcha vers le berceau de son petit frère de 2 ans, qui dormait paisiblement. Puis il sortit de sa chambre et alla vers celle de ses parents. Il avait besoin de les voir, de les sentir vivant. Il poussa la porte et murmura doucement :

« Papa… ? »

La chambre était sombre, il ouvrit en grand la porte et la lumière lui éclaira un lit vide et pas défait, comme si personne n'avait dormi dedans. Il se jeta dessus pour sentir l'odeur de ses parents.

Roxas se sentait triste, vide d'énergie. Comme si le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit lui avait ôté la vie. Soudain, il entendait un bruit. Il sortit et s'approcha de la cuisine, de laquelle il entendit une voix faible, qui murmurait. Il entrouvrit la porte et aperçu sa mère qui téléphonait, elle pleurait. Il écoutait la conversation, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il le fit quand même, pour une fois.

« Il est mort… C'était horrible… Roxas s'est évanoui… Ils m'ont dit de rentrer chez moi et de le coucher dans son lit… Ils m'ont dit que ça irait… Mais jamais je n'oublierai ça… Je revois ces images tout le temps… Mon mari… Mourir sous mes yeux… Sous les yeux de son fils… Alors qu'il essayait de nous sauver… »

Elle pleurait. Roxas, lui, était en train de réaliser. Réaliser que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve mauvais, mais c'était la réalité. Son père était mort, sous ses yeux, pour de vrai. Il avait envie de vomir, de s'évanouir. Mais il ne le faisait pas, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes silencieuses fixaient sa mère et refusaient de faiblir.

« Je veux… Que tu prennes soins de mes enfants… S'il-te-plaît… Non… Me demande pas pourquoi… C'est une requête, prend ça pour un baby sitting comme tu le fais d'habitude… Oui… Viens tout de suite à la maison… Avant qu'ils se lèvent… S'il-te-plaît… Merci… Au revoir… Adieu »

Elle raccrocha subitement, Roxas ne comprenait pas et la regardait faire des gestes lents. Elle attrapa un très long couteau de cuisine, elle pleurait. Elle s'enfonça l'objet pointu dans la poitrine, à gauche, et tomba sur le sol de la cuisine. Dans sa chute elle croisa le regard de Roxas, qui lui faisait face, les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'air tétanisé.

« Rox…No…Non… »

Elle s'écroula au sol, sous les yeux de son fils, toujours en pleurant. Et Roxas voyait pour la deuxième fois le sol se remplir de sang…

**Fin.

* * *

  
**

_Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je l'ai écrite en éclatant de rire sadiquement :D_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible donc je ne vous demande pas d'attention particulière à ce one shot._

_J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimez._

_Luwynda._


End file.
